Long time coming
by Blackness
Summary: Songifc. 1st Chapter. Ryan has moved out of Sharpays shadow and is auditioning on his own. This is a story about who else will get the lead? who will he fall in love with? Does he even fall in love. Confused? Good summary inside.


I own nothing but the ideas in the stories and its direction. Ryan is exploring being out of the shadow of his sister. He is auditioning for the winter musical to get the lead but who will be the winning actress? Who will he sing with? Who will he fall in love with? Will he? Ryan Centric. Song borrowed from What a girl wants and one of my favourite singers and actors teh hot, hunky, british Oliver James Long time coming. Little bit of a songifc. Also in **bold** are Ryan's actions as his singing. Please Review.

Gabriella smiled as she came in. She was watching Ryan's audition before doing her own. He and Sharpay had decided to audition seperately for the couple the romantic lead. Miss Darbus had said she wanted chemistry between the leads and also wanted to divide the golden duo to spread there wings. Ryan stepped up on stage wearing black jeans, a red tshirt and white shirt and his trademark hat in red and black.

This song was written by Kelsi and himself (He is quite a good song writer) it's called Long time coming

His voice was soft and light, Gabriella had never heard his voice so gentle and quiet, yearning for so much so different from the dancing and lively Ryan in auditions, but then he wasn't being bossed around by Sharpay so that might account for it.

Everybody wants to be loved  
every once in a while  
we all need someone to hold on to  
just like a helpless child **(His fist clenched as he pulled it into himself)  
**yeah **(His voice got a little higher)**  
can you whisper in my ear  
let me know it's alright  
it's been a long time coming  
down this road  
and now i know  
what i've been waiting for  
and like a lonley highway  
i'm trying to get home  
ooo loves been a long time coming

**(He opened his arms to the audience he felt so slive and excited wanting to prove he can perform without his sister)**

you can love for a lifetime **(He looked at Sharpay)**  
you can love for a day **(He looked at Gabriella)**  
you can think you got everything but  
everything is nothing when you throw it away** (He twirled around sweeping out his arms to the audience, his eyes filled with emotion and pulled himself into himself)**  
yeah  
then you look in my eyes** (He looked into Kelsi's eyes)**  
and i have it all  
once again  
it's been a long time coming  
down this road  
and now i know  
what i've been waiting for **(His voice grew higher and more passionate, grasping his hand at the air before pulling it into himself)  
**just like a lonley highway  
I'm trying to get home **(He looked at Sharpay)**  
ooo loves been a long time coming  
didn't know i was lost  
til you found me  
uh huh **(he softened his voice to almost a whisper putting his hand over his eyes)**  
didn't know i was blind** (Removing his hand from his eyes he looked at Gabriella his eyes shining with affection)**  
but now i see  
can you whisper in my ear** (His hand gently guided downwards in the air)  
**let me know it's alright  
it's been a long time coming **(He looked again at Kelsi who looked up on que)**  
down this road  
and now i know  
what i've been searching for (**His voice reached it peak, so passionate and strong, yearning sweeping a hand at the audience.)  
**oh been a long long highway and **(his voice softens as he looks at Kelsi a smile, she met his eyes and nodded encouragement)**  
now i see  
ooo loves been a long time **(Gently twirling around stage, Ms Darbus saw his eyes full of passion)**  
ooo been a long time  
loves been a long time coming** (He bowed gently holding out his hand)**

The people in the hall cheered at him. Gabriella stood up clapping watched by a jealous Troy. Ryan bowed and smiled, his hand gesturing to Kelsi to take her bow and he smiled warmly at her. Kelsi smiled back, he was so now so kind...had he been that kind all along just in the shadow even Sharpay managed to smile at her brother. He was the only sucessful male candiadate and was told he had the lead. Gab's hugged him and congratulated him, and Chad even came up and clapped him on the back. He was happy, he had made eyes contact with all the girls and charmed each of them with his voice and gorgous blue eyes, as if partt of the song was deligated to them. He was on Cloud 9!!


End file.
